Conventional finger rings are known to perform a function of ornamenting a dorsal aspect or back-of-hand side of a wearer's finger or phalange. Such conventional finger rings typically are mechanically incapable of performing any other or additional function in relation to the function of the finger on which the ring is worn. The instant inventive multiply functioning finger ring incorporates additional and unique structures into a finger ring causing the ring to constitute a mechanical assembly which may additionally and alternatively function as a fingertip friction enhancing device.